All over Spring Break part one
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Summary on the inside, Parings on the inside, Yaoi do not like do not read, rated M for sexual content, swearing, blood shed, LEMONS and Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: Down the Well

I do not own Inuyasha, Final Fantasy VII, or Yami No Matsuei

Summary: Souta goes into the Feudal era over spring break, Kagome and her gang, minus Miroku and Shippo, get captured by the Shichinintai and Naraku and controlled. Now Souta has to join up with the most unlikeliest of people to go and save the. And this is all over spring break.

Parings: JakotsuxHoujo, KadajxSouta, KagemaruxShippo, SesshoumaruxKouga, YazooxReno. Juromaru and the rest will have pairings in the sequel.

Chapter One: Down the Well

Souta Higurashi was walking past the enclosed well that his sister Kagome always goes down to see Inuyasha. The problem was that Souta wanted to go with her all the time but never asked. Right now he was at home during spring break with his mom and his grandfather on vacation and Souta had nothing to do.

"Mom I'm home!" shouted Kagome's voice from the well house, Souta walked in and said, "Kagome, mom and grandpa left on a trip to Okinawa."

"What and they left you here alone for two whole weeks knowing that I'm going to be gone during that time," said Kagome placing her hand on her head.

"Oi Kagome you said that you were just going to pack what's the problem?!" shouted Inuyasha as Kagome sat on the edge, Kagome turned around and glared at him.

"Inuyasha my mom and my grandpa left my younger brother at home alone for two weeks and you expect me to just leave him here," shouted Kagome, Inuyasha jumped out of the well to look at her. "and I don't even know if we can bring him down the well or not!"

"Then why don't I carry him down the well to see if it works or not," said Inuyasha, Kagome looked at him then said. "No he will be coming with me and you can carry our bags."

"Well we have to see if it works first," said Inuyasha, Kagome nodded, Souta walked towards the house as if to say he could take care of himself. "oh no you don't kiddo you are coming with us!"

Souta turned around before running into the house, shutting the door locking it, running into his room and hiding in a pile of dirty clothes.

"Inuyasha will you please get my brother," said Kagome unlocking the door to the house, Inuyasha ran inside and began trying to sniff out Souta's scent. Instead he found that Kagome's house smelled strongly of lavender.

"I always told mom not to turn on the air freshener when you're around Inuyasha," said Kagome coming in with a little fan like device that had the scent of lavender. "oh and look in Souta's room he should be hiding in there."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked upstairs and into Souta's room where a pile of Souta's dirty clothes lay in the middle of the floor. Inuyasha waked over to the pile and put his hand in. He grabbed Souta who was crouched in a ball trying to hide but it didn't really work.

"I am not going!" shouted Souta, Inuyasha sighed as Kagome picked out clean clothes for Souta noticing that he still had the tee-shirt she gave him for Christmas that was black with white lettering that said 'I look up to my older sister'. _'And here I thought that he threw it away!' _thought Kagome looking at her little brother who was trying to get out of Inuyasha grip. _'Maybe he really does want to go down the well he just is either to scared or he just doesn't want to admit it, or both.'_

"I am not going!" shouted Souta as Inuyasha carried him out of the room as Kagome continued to pack a bag for him.

"Yes you are kid," said Inuyasha taking Souta back to the well house with Kagome trailing behind him with their bags. (I am making Kagome pack really fast.) Soon they reached the well, Kagome took Souta and jumped down the well first, then Inuyasha passed through with the bags.

-In the Feudal Era-

"So what you are saying is that Kagome-sama will be back soon?" asked Akitoki walking along side Shippo who nodded. All of a sudden a boy with black hair with a bag on his back ran towards them with Kagome chasing him.

"Houjo-san! Please catch him!" shouted Kagome, Houjo reached out and grabbed the boy who tried kicking him, Kagome walked up and smacked the boy over the head. "Souta don't every try doing that again you could have been killed!"

"KAGOME I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!" shouted Souta who Houjo was still holding, Shippo looked at him and asked. "Kagome who is this?"

"This is my younger brother Souta," said Kagome, Souta turned his head away. "Souta this is Akitoki Houjo and Shippo. Shippo, Souta will be staying with us for two weeks so try and get along with him."

"Okay Kagome," said Shippo looking at Souta who was still struggling in Houjo's tight grip around the back of his shirt. Inuyasha came running and pushed the group to the ground as a sword passed over them. Soon Miroku and Sango came running up, Kagome looked behind them and saw the Shitinintai heading their way. Souta, not knowing what was going on, looked at the Shichinintai members with a confused look. There was a young man around Kagome's age, he had black hair that was pulled back into a braid, lightly tan skin, a purple star on his forehead, and carried a huge halberd. Behind this young man was another one but Souta almost thought that one was a girl by the way he dressed but Kagome had told him about this male. He had black hair pulled into a bun with a pin, he had pale skin, stripes under his eyes that looked like snake fangs, and a sword that was resting on his shoulder. The next one was a man with the spikiest black hair Souta has ever seen, he had white highlights, pale skin, eyes that seemed to love killing, two stripes on each cheek, and claws that he used as weapons that he held over his knuckles. Them there was a man with a bandana over what seemed like a bald head, pale skin, stripes that passed over each of his eye lids, and he had a gourd full of something. The man was standing on a machine that had red hair, a tank like body, and a weird looking eye. Souta notice something, that these men had glowing lights in their necks. Souta wondered why his sister was glancing at Inuyasha and Miroku with such a worried look.

"Inuyasha!" shouted the girly man looking at him with stars in his eyes. "oh and the sexy monk! Why haven't you gotten rid of those nasty bitches yet?"

Souta was shocked and angry about what the man called his sister and her friend, Kagome looked at Shippo, Hojo and him and shouted. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Shippo nodded, stood up, and began to run away with Souta and Houjo following him. Suddenly something cut Houjo's leg, Souta ran towards him and tried to help him up, The thing that had cut Houjo turned out to be the girly man's sword

"My my I almost didn't notice that there where other hot men in the vicinity," said the effeminate man walking towards Houjo, Shippo, and Souta. Souta helped Houjo up and began to help away from this homosexual man who seemed keen on trying to seduce all the cute men in sight. Miroku ran forward and helped Houjo onto his back and began to carry him off as Souta walked quickly behind him. Suddenly Souta was in the air causing the young boy to scream.

"LET HIM GO YOU PERVERTED ZOMBIE!" shouted Inuyasha, Souta turned his head and came face-to-face with the girly man.

"Aw I don't want to," said the girly man, Souta felt the man pull him into a big hug. "He's just so cute."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Hojo charging towards the girly man, but tripped over his hurt ankle and fell on top of the girly man and Souta. Inuyasha palmed his forehead thinking. _'That idiot is drawing unwanted attention to himself.'_

"Ouch that hurt," said Hojo sitting up and rubbing his butt, it took him a while that there was someone beneath him. He looked down and saw the girly man laying there beneath him giggling.

"Oh so you do want me!" shouted the girly man, Hojo tried to scramble away but the girly man had wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Once the man made sure that Hojo was to stunned to move he pulled away saying. "You can call me Jakotsu cutie."

"Hojo MOVE!" shouted Inuyasha, Hojo blinked before trying to get away again but Jakotsu held tight. "DAMN IT!"

"This cutie isn't moving anywhere," said Jakotsu sitting up and pulling Hojo to his chest, suddenly a hand smacked Jakotsu in the chin. "OUCH! WHO DID THAT!"

"MAIR!" shouted a voice, Jakotsu pushed Hojo away for a bit to see a very squished Souta. Jakotsu looked at Inuyasha before pulling Souta into the embrace only to be hit by a blue fire.

"YEOUCH!" shouted Jakotsu pulling away, he ran around trying to put out the fire while Miroku helped Souta and Hojo up.

"Run!" said Miroku, Souta and Hojo ran towards the woods Miroku and Shippo behind them. Once safely hidden in the woods Souta turned around and asked. "Who were those people?"

"They are called the Shichinintai, a band of seven men who were brought back to life by a half demon named Naraku," said Miroku, Souta gulped as he thought about the others. Suddenly there was a slight tingling sensation in the back of his head causing Souta to look towards the East were a tornado was heading towards them. Miroku groaned as the tornado stopped to reveal a man with a wolf tail and pointed ears.

"What do you want Kouga?" asked Miroku, the man looked around and asked. "Hey monk where is Kagome?"

Here is the new chapter I hop you like this one better than the old one. Please Review


	2. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

I do not own any of the shows in this fanfic

Chapter Two: Introductions

Souta glanced at the new man, he didn't remember Kagome really mentioning a man with a wolf pelt on. The man growled after Miroku told him what happened, he looked over at Shippo, Souta, and Hojo asking. "So this is all that I have to save Kagome with? We're doomed."

Miroku glanced around before saying. "Is there anyone else here willing to save humans and a half-demon?"

"True and I am only saving Kagome," said Kouga, this caused Souta to glare at him. "What's the matter runt? What are you to Kagome?"

"I happen to be her younger brother," said Souta, Kouga bit his lip before saying. "Oh sorry, I didn't know Kagome had any younger siblings. I thought you were her friend or something."

"Eh she is rarely home anyways," said Souta shrugging. "But whenever she is home she only talks about her adventures, I have never heard about you though. I'd rather hear Inuyasha-niisan tell some stories."

"Ehh why yould you want the mutt telling you some stories?" asked Kouga, Souta looked at him before saying. "Because Inuyasha-niisan saved me once, Kagome used to say nothing but bad things about Inuyasha-niisan."

"Wow I never knew the mutt he had it in him," said Kouga earning a glare towards him from Souta. "What?"

"Will you please stop insulting Inuyasha when we are trying to save him?" asked Miroku, Kouga glanced at him before nodding. "Good now we just have to figure out were Naraku is holding up."

Suddenly Kouga stiffened, Miroku looked at him asking. "What is it?"

"I smell dog," said Kouga, Miroku stiffened before getting his staff ready. "and it's a purebred demon."

"Why must he come here now?" asked Miroku under his breath, Souta looked up at him before looking straight ahead. The wind blew causing Souta to shield his eyes in order to keep them from drying them out. When he opened his eyes again he saw a tall man with long white hair with a long fluffy thing over his shoulder. Standing next to him was a toad and a girl with long black hair and a orange and yellow checker printed kimono.

"What do you want Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is not here," said Miroku boldly, the white haired man looked at him. Souta shivered when he saw the emotionless gaze towards them.

"Where is the half breed," demanded Sesshomaru, Miroku looked him before saying. "Naraku took him and two others. We were on our way to get them, now if you will excuse us we will be on our way."

"Oh so the half breed finally managed to get himself captured," said Sesshomaru, Souta bit him lip in order to keep himself from shouting at the man. Shippo who was standing right behind him covered him mouth just to make sure. Sesshomaru caught the movement and stared right at the two, he looked back at Miroku and said. "I see that the female brought her brother with her."

"How did you know that Souta was Kagome-san's brother?" asked Miroku, Sesshomaru looked at him and said. "Their scents are almost similar, I wonder why the wolf couldn't smell the resemblance."

"Tch I was only worried about Kagome's scent vanished from the pack," said Kouga, Sesshomaru stared at him causing the wolf demon's cheeks to turn pink. Souta looked at him then back to the regal demon standing across from them. The little girl looked at him before running over, she took him by the hand and asked. "Do you want to play with Rin?"

"Sure," said Souta, the girl smiled before asking. "What's your name?"

"Souta," said Souta, the girl smiled before dragging him over to a near by flower patch. Souta looked at it before bending down and picking two flowers and started to make a flower necklace. The girl smiled as she started on one as well, suddenly Sesshomaru called out. "Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" asked the girl running over to the white haired demon, suddenly there was a presence behind Souta causing him to turn around. A leather clad arm shot out and a hand wrapped around his neck.

"SOUTA!" shouted Shippo running towards him only to be picked up by another leather clad person. Miroku started to walk forward only get shot, Souta froze. _'No one should have guns in this era.' _

Souta looked forward and saw silver hair with bright green eyes, he froze with fear when he saw two other men with silver hair and bright green eyes.

"Now what do we have here?" asked the man holding Souta tightening his grip causing the boy to struggle. "A gathering?"

"HEY YOU FREAKS!" shouted another person, Miroku turned his head slightly to see a man with red hair running up. "PUT THE KIDS DOWN!"

"Well if it isn't Red," said the burly man holding Shippo, the red head glared at the man as he began to pet Shippo's tail. "We aren't doing anything."

"You are choking a kid, holding another kid hostage, and shooting at a group of adults," said the red head glaring at the burly man who was still petting Shippo's tail. Souta choked as the silver haired man tightened his grip saying. "What are you going to do now Turk. You know I can snap this boy's neck before you can even reach me."

"Kadaj this isn't our world and you know it," said the red head, Kadaj smirked saying. "No this is a new world that could belong to mother."

"Don't you even think about it," said the red head running towards Kadaj who's grip tightened to the point were Souta could see his life flashing before his eyes. Suddenly Sesshomaru's hand was wrapped around Kadaj's neck as he spoke in a low voice. "Put the boy down."

"Make me," said Kadaj looking up at Sesshomaru who tightened his grip on Kadaj's throat. Suddenly the barrel of a gun was pointed at Sesshomaru's head, Sesshomaru growled and Miroku remembered that Sesshomaru only had one arm.

"Now why doesn't everyone just calm down," said a new voice, Miroku glanced to his right to see a young boy with pale hair. Next to the boy was a young man also with long pale hair.

"After all we are all after the same person," said the younger boy, Miroku turned his head. "Naraku. We are after him for knowing that we would be killed by Inuyasha. You to get revenge and saving your friends. Kouga to save Kagome and get revenge for his tribe. And Sesshomaru for putting his human ward in danger."

"By the way monk I would love to taste your flesh again," said the older one, Miroku's eyes widened as he realized who they were. "Juromaru and Kagemaru."

"Correct," said the smaller one he turned his gaze to Kadaj and the others. "Now you will get your share of blood shed but not today. PUT THEM DOWN!"

Kadaj looked over at the boy before dropping Souta to the ground and said. "I will kill all of you."

"Not today though," said Kagemaru smirking before saying. "Good thing I know where one of Naraku's hideout is. We will use it for a secret base."

Okay Chapter two is done, please review.


	4. Chapter 3: To the Hideout

I do not own any of the shows in this fanfic

Chapter Three: To the Hideout

Souta looked at Juromaru and Kagemaru before looking up at Kadaj who was staring down at him with a smirk on his face.

"Fine we will use his old hideout if it is still there," said Miroku, Sesshomaru nodded as did Kouga and Kadaj.

"That is still alright since we just came from there," said Kagemaru, Miroku raised an eyebrow. "It is one of his first hideouts, he didn't like it because of the location. It was not a good one for his search for the shards."

"Why didn't he just destroy it?" asked Miroku, Juromaru looked at him and said. "Because he might have need for it later."

Miroku gave Kagemaru a blank look and Juromaru smirked at him, Souta looked between the two. Kadaj knelt down beside him and whispered. "They know the taste of each other. Now I would like a taste of your power little one."

"What power?" asked Souta looking at Kadaj who just smirked at him before standing up.

"What about you Red," started Kadaj only to have the red head interrupt him by saying. "MY NAME IS RENO!"

"What about you Reno you ready to destroy an evil," said Kadaj looking at Reno with a smirk on his face. "Maybe we will find a way to return to our world."

"Fine I will help but only to keep my on those three," said Reno looking at Yazoo who still had his gun at Sesshomaru's head. Kadaj looked at Yazoo and nodded, Yazoo lowered the gun but still was ready to shoot people with it.

"So were is this hideout?" asked Miroku, Juromaru looked at him before saying. "It's this way."

They travelled for days taking breaks for a little rest for the humans; Miroku, Souta, Rin, and Hojo. Souta yawned and blinked wearily as he stumbled again Kadaj grabbed him by his collar and swung him over his shoulder. Juromaru did the same for Miroku who was protesting the entire time, Hojo made sure not to show that he was tired. Shippo was sitting next to Rin on Ah-Un he watched her while she slept, Kagemaru looked ahead and said. "It is near."

"How close is it?" asked Miroku, suddenly they stepped into a large shadow everyone looked up to see a large castle. "Okay is this it?"

"Yes it is," said Kagemaru helping Shippo off of Ah-Un while Sesshomaru took the sleeping Rin off of the twin headed dragon. The group walked into the castle, Kadaj still holding onto Souta who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Is there any sleeping cots?" asked Miroku, Kagemaru nodded them and led them to the sleeping chambers.

"You can sleep in any of these cots," said Kagemaru, Kadaj walked over to the closest cot and laid Souta on him. "We will train those who don't know how to use weapons to fight."

"That would be Souta and Rin," said Miroku, Sesshomaru glared at him and said. "Rin will not touch a weapon."

"She can always use a staff," suggested Reno, Sesshomaru glared at him as well. "I knew a girl who used a staff only for protection and she was a healer."

"Who was this girl?" asked Rin waking up, Sesshomaru looked at her. "Was she nice."

"Yeah she was pretty nice yo," said Reno. "She didn't want anything to be hurt; flowers, bugs, humans, and animals. She was a healer, then one day a man killed her while she was trying to protect our world from him. In the end her last spell did work and she did protect the Planet."

"Wow," said Rin, she took Reno by the hand. "tell me another one please."

"Hmmm what is a good story I can tell," said Reno thinking hard. "This was a story that my mom once told me. Since the beginning of time everything was at peace in the land it was a paradise. Nothing was evil and everything pure until one day a shadow fell across the land..."

Reno told his story with enthusiasm, he acted each role out with great accuracy, Rin was asleep by the end of the story. Reno smiled as he looked down at her before handing her over to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for getting her back to sleep," said Sesshomaru, Miroku looked shock but quickly covered it up. He stretched before heading over to a cot and laid down as the others did the same. Sesshomaru went to find another room and the others accepted it knowing that the demon lord would not sleep with people beneath him.

Souta got up early the next morning and stretched before noticing that Kagome's large yellow bag was next to him. Then he remembered that Miroku was carrying it the entire time. He fished through it and found that Kagome had packed his shampoo and soap for him.

"You're awake early," said Kagemaru, Souta turned around to face the pale haired boy. "The hot springs are this way."

Souta followed Kagemaru down the hallway with his bathing supplies, Kagemaru opened the door and Souta stepped in.

"I will have new clothes for you when you are finished," said Kagemaru, Souta looked down at him clothes and saw that they were dirty.

"Thanks," said Souta, Kagemaru left and Souta got out of his clothes before taking a bucket, placing some water in it, and pouring it on himself. Opening the lid to his shampoo bottle but it was taken out of his hands.

"I will help you," said Kadaj's voice causing Souta to panic, he poured some shampoo onto his hand and began to massage Souta's head causing him to relax. Kadaj then took the bucket of water and poured it on Souta rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Then taking the washcloth, putting it in the water, and then placing some soap on it. He scrubbed Souta's body down with the soap and rinsed him off with the water before doing the same with himself. Souta sat in the hot spring watching Kadaj wash himself. Souta felt his face go red as he saw the slender body of Kadaj as he bathed. Souta sank down into the hot spring as he felt the blood rushed south to a certain part of his anatomy. Kadaj walked into the hot spring, he noticed that Souta was staring at him while he bathed. He watched the boy scoot to give him room in the hot spring but Kadaj knew the real reason why the boy did that. He sank down into the water before scooting closer to Souta, who scooted further away from him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," said Kadaj looking down at the younger boy who stopped scooting and just sat there. "See not so bad."

Souta sat next to Kadaj trying not to look at him face because he could only imagine what would happen if Kadaj found out that Souta had an erection.

Kagemaru sat at the sliding doors with them open just a bit smirking.

"I saw you staring at me earlier," said Kadaj causing Souta to pale as he stuttered. "W-well you're just very pretty, I mean uh beautiful, I mean..."

"You think that I am drop dead gorgeous," said Kadaj scooting closer to Souta and placed his arm around his shoulder. He brought his mouth to Souta's ear and whispered. "Do you know why I chose you?"

Souta shook his head, Kadaj smirked as he said. "I could feel your power, your purity, and your emotions. It made me horny."

Souta's face turned red as Kadaj bit into his earlobe then took his face and turned it towards him before bringing him into a kiss.

Kagemaru laughed with joy quietly before setting the clothes in front of the door so he could continue watching.

Hojo woke up and stretched before deciding to go to the closest river, instead of finding Kagemaru and Juromaru, those two just scared him. He walked through the woods listening to the birds, suddenly a hand covered his mouth.

"Bankotsu told me to check on one of Naraku's old hideout for intruders," said a familiar voice. "And look what I found, a very cute intruder."

Hojo growled and Jakotsu laughed saying. "Aww come now cutie are your friends in the hideout? Tell me or I'll have Inu-chan just sniff them out."

Hojo froze, if this man was telling the truth then that would mean Inuyasha was nearby, but that would mean betraying his teammates location. Suddenly there was gunfire causing Jakotsu to stumble back. Hojo looked to see Yazoo, Jakotsu growled as he turned his head to face the newcomer. It softened however when he saw how hot Yazoo was, he smirked as he petted Hojo's hair. Suddenly Inuyasha leapt from the trees tackling Yazoo from the side, they rolled for a while Inuyasha came out victorious straddling Yazoo's hips and pinning his arms above his head.

"My that looks very erotic," said Jakotsu kissing down Hojo's neck causing the brown haired samurai to blush.

"Let him go," said Sesshomaru, Jakotsu looked up to see the taiyoukai glaring at him then at Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha was thrown into a tree knocking the half demon out, Jakotsu smirked only to have his eyes go blank as he fell forward. Standing behind Jakotsu was Reno who was tapping a metal stick on his shoulder.

"So we take this girly man and dog boy back to the hideout?" asked Reno, Sesshomaru nodded as he turned to pick up his brother only to find him gone. "So now we just take the girly man back right?"

"No we have to move," said Kagemaru causing the people in the area to startle. Miroku, Juromaru, Shippo, the tall burly man (Loz), Rin, the toad imp, Kadaj, and Souta were right by them.

"But were?" asked Reno lifting Jakotsu up on to his shoulder, Shippo said. "There is a village nearby."

"Shippo remember if we see Kagome there we either have to disguise ourselves or find another place to stay," said Miroku, Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and said. "When Jaken and I went to find a hot spring we found in the building we found Souta and Kadaj kissing! And Kadaj's hand was underwater doing something that made Souta moan but Jaken won't tell me what he was doing."

Souta blushed as Sesshomaru looked at him and Kadaj who was looking very satisfied. Miroku shook his head and began to lead the way to the village, when Sesshomaru walked by them he said. "Next time you do that please tell me to keep Rin away from the bathroom."

The group began to travel again, mostly in the rivers to keep their scent hidden, they travelled by day. Most of the time the humans were being carried by the demons so they could move faster. When they got to Kaede's village they came out of the water, they changed into clothes that would make them look like villagers. Sesshomaru, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Kagemaru, Juromaru, and Reno and make their hair black and dress like commoners. Miroku hid his staff, took out his hair and earrings and changed his clothes. Jaken remained outside of the village with Ah-Un, when they entered the village the first thing they saw was Kagome. She was talking with Kaede, Reno snuck to the hut and listened but made it look like he was leaning against it.

"Are you sure that they betrayed you and Inuyasha to Naraku?" asked Kaede, Kagome or who Reno thought was Kagome said. "Yes they took my younger brother and left us to fend for ourselves."

Reno snarled under his breath before going back saying. "I don't think we're welcome here, let's go."

They turned to leave but they heard someone leaving the hut, an old woman walked out and sighed. Shippo quickly turned into a fox and climbed onto Shippo's shoulder as Kaede walked towards them.

Please review


	5. Chapter 4: Planning

I do not own any of the shows in this fanfic

Chapter Four: Planning

"Hello," she said, Kadaj walked forward saying. "Hello we are weary travelers looking for the closest inn but you don't seem to have one in this village. Can you tell us were the closest village is?"

"Oh you can stay in one of the huts for the night," said Kaede, Kagome walked out and tensed before saying. "Hello Kouga."

"Kagome-san," said Kouga, Kagome smiled. "Where's the mutt?"

"Inuyasha is away for a bit," said Kagome with a blank expression on her face. "Who are your friends?"

"We're traveling together until I find where Hakkaku and Ginta are holding up," said Kouga, Kagome smiled and said. "I would love to come with you."

"I'm sorry but we only have rations for all of us," said Kageromaru walking forward. "You wouldn't want us to be at a disadvantage now would you?"

"Oh you're right, Kouga have you seen my big yellow bag?" asked Kagome, Kouga nodded saying. "Oh that was yours? Sorry I left it in the woods, it was in the river."

'Good thing we took everything out of it and placed them into smaller bags for Ah-Un and ourselves to carry.' thought Souta, Kagome sighed before saying. "Well good luck on your journey Kouga."

Kouga nodded before he and the group left the village and headed to the village that was closest. But Souta took them into the woods and to the well, he had them hold onto each other and himself before he jumped down into the well. They made it safely to his time, he climbed out of the well with the others behind him.

"Okay recap on where you are, if you are from the past then this is the future," said Souta, looking around. Jaken and Ah-Un stood there. "Those who can pass for those in costumes please just remain quiet. Those from a different world you are on a planet called Earth, this is the country of Japan. This is the city Tokyo. We are in the well house by the temple we live in, this is a safe place since Kagome is being controlled by Naraku he has no clue that the well can transport us to the future. Akitoki Hojo you have a descendant do not say anything to him. Now I want all of you to follow me and DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!"

The way Souta acted surprised everyone, he was serious. Kadaj watched him with a smirk on his face, Souta probably had parents and didn't want anything broken.

"How did you know that well would work?" asked Miroku, Souta shrugged saying. "It was just a feeling."

Souta's face turned red when he felt Kadaj's gaze, he turned to look at Reno who still carrying Jakotsu covered in a blanket. Jaken looked around with an amazed look on his face as did Rin, she just looked like a kid in the candy shop.

"Wow this is were you live Souta?" asked Rin looking at the temple, Souta nodded and Rin squealed in delight as she ran towards the temple. Souta led them inside his house and showed them around.

"There aren't many bedrooms so we are going to have to share," said Souta, Kadaj smiled as he wrapped his arm around Souta's shoulder saying. "Well I know were I'm sleeping."

"I'll stick with zombie man on my shoulder and anyone else who would put up with my snoring," said Reno, Yazoo looked at him before raising his hand, Reno bit his lip before nodding he got Kagome's room. Miroku was with Hojo, Loz, and Shippo they got the mother's room. Sesshomaru roomed up with Rin and Jaken in Grandpa's room. That left Kouga, Jugomaru, and Kageromaru in the living room, Rin looked around and asked. "Were are your parents?"

"Dad died and mom and gramps are off on a vacation," said Souta, Rin smiled before everyone heard her stomach growled. "I'll go make something to eat."

"Yay food," said Rin, Jaken grumbled something about finding food in the temple and something about no meat. "I think they have meat Jaken."

Ah-Un nodded before walking over to were the grass was and laid down, Souta searched through the fridge before finding some eggs. He decided to make eggs and rice, he began to cook when Kadaj walked into the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" asked Kadaj, Souta looked at him before saying. "It's just eggs and rice."

"I'll go make some toast," said Kadaj, Souta smiled before taking out some sliced bread and handed it to him. "Thanks."

Rin and Kageromaru peeked into the kitchen and snickered before staring at the couple, they then went to find a place were they could eat. Once the food was made and on the table Souta had Kadaj sit down while he went to find the others, once he got them to the table they began to eat. Sesshomaru ate but didn't say anything about the food, Rin happily enjoyed the eggs, Kouga ate down anything that was in front of him, and the others just was silent. Well that was until they heard some banging on the floor in Kagome's room. They finished up their food quickly and ran upstairs to check out what was going on. They found Jakotsu standing in the middle of the room all the restraints were off.

"Now were did you naughty boys bring me?" asked Jakostu, this caused all the boys to glare at him. "Oooh what an odd room. Where on earth did you bring me?"

"Not gonna say," said Reno, Jakotsu started to walk up to him only to be pinned down by Loz.

"Oooh feisty," said Jakotsu only to get hit over the head by Loz. "Okay that hurt."

"Hojo he seems to have taken an interest in you please try to get as much information as you can from him," said Kageromaru pushing Hojo into the room before pulling out Loz and shutting the door. Sesshomaru looked down at the child who was pressing his ear to the door and listening.

-Inside the room-

Hojo looked at Jakotsu who was staring at him with a hungry look and it frightened him.

"So pretty boy what do you want to know?" asked Jakotsu walking closer to Hojo who was against the door. He would have tried to get out but he didn't know how to work such a door, a hand planted itself right by Hojo's head a hand grabbed his chin and turned it to face the owner.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Jakotsu startling Hojo leaning in very close, Hojo tried to lean back but his head hit the door. "No use running cutie."

"Please we just want to find out what happened to Kagome-san and the others," said Hojo, Jakotsu looked thoughtful for a bit before leaning in close saying. "Don't worry when they wake up they won't remember killing all of you. Now time for my prize."

"Prize?" asked the Hojo ancestor before Jakotsu's lips closed over his. "MMMPH!"

Jakotsu nipped at Hojo's lips as his hands slipped under his hakama, Hojo pushed at Jakotsu's chest but the hand leaning against the door grabbed and pinned his wrists. Hojo tightened his lips so the prodding tongue couldn't get through, Jakotsu had other ideas.

"If you are going to be difficult we can always try this my way," said Jakotsu grabbing on to Hojo's hands before dragging him over to Kagome's bed. He pinned Hojo down and untied his obi before tying it around one of his hands and tying that to one of the bed posts doing the same to the other. Jakotsu made sure that the hands were secure before going to the door and locking it, he looked through the closet before he found a belt and her tie. He tied the tie around Hojo's eyes and the belt was made into the gag.

"Beautiful," said Jakotsu stroking Hojo's face before leaning down and kissing the area were his eyes would have been if not covered. "You are truly beautiful. Even though Inuyasha is mine now it is really boring. I miss that feisty Inuyasha, I miss the spirit. You are weak unlike him yet you still stand up for your friends. Friends who left you in here with me."

"FREE PORN!" shouted Kageromaru and surprisingly Rin, Jakotsu looked towards the door with a raised eyebrow. 'I thought it would be something like that with Kageromaru, but Rin that was a total shocker.' thought Hojo.

-Outside-

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who also had her ear pressed to the door along with Kageromaru.

"Rin when did this happen?" asked Jaken, Rin looked at him and said. "When I saw Kadaj and Souta together in the bath. I asked Kageromaru about it and he told me that it was the greatest thing in the world."

"I will kill you later," said Sesshomaru to Kageromaru who tried to open the door but couldn't.

"Okay that is bad," said Kageromaru. "he locked the door, we don't know what will happen to Hojo."

Reno shifted were he was before reaching up and pulling out a lock pick, Yazoo smirked when he saw that.

"And why would you have that?" asked Yazoo glancing at Reno who shrugged saying. "At least one of the Turks need to know how to pick locks or else we would all be in trouble."

A moan came from the room causing Reno to rush over to the door and began to pick the lock. Sesshomaru was glaring daggers at Kageromaru who was staring intently at Shippo who was trying not to meet his eyes.

-Back in the Room-

Jakotsu had just removed Hojo's clothes and moaned at the sight of the bound man, he reached out and stroked an erect nipple.

"Too bad that this is from the cold," pouted Jakotsu as he continued to stroke the nipple with one hand as the other one continued to pet downwards the struggling body. "You know it's no use to struggle."

Hojo heard Jakotsu yelp and the weight was gone as Reno's voice spoke out. "Yeah but it keeps you distracted. Sorry Hojo, if I had known he would have done that I would have gotten someone else to interrogate him."

"You know bondage is so your thing cutie," called out Jakotsu as they released Hojo's hands, Hojo took off the tie and the belt. The first thing that came into Hojo's sight was Reno holding Jakotsu by his hair.

"Don't use me as a shield!" cried Shippo, Hojo looked at the other side of the room to see Sesshomaru walking towards Kageromaru who was holding Shippo in front of him. "And don't play with my tail!"

Suddenly there was a large growling noise coming from Jakotsu they all looked over at him in shock.

"What I can't get hungry?" asked Jakotsu, Reno looked at him and said. "I wonder what he eats."

"Either you cutie or some regular food," said Jakotsu saucily causing Reno to pull on his hair tighter. "Ow!"

Souta stared at him before walking into his room, the others watched him leave before following him. They peered in his room to see him looking through one of his books, it was a strange book since it had a lot of pictures.

"Ah! They're the same," said Souta looking at Jakotsu before looking down at the book. "Personality wise."

"Let me see," said Reno walking next to Souta dragging Jakotsu with him, he peered down at the book. "You're right."

Jakotsu got on his knees before peering at the book and sighed saying. "Wow he is such a cutie. Him and the one with the glasses."

"Oh dear we got a Grell on our hands," said Souta looking down at Jakotsu who stared up at him and winked. "That reminds me, we can do something that I've been saving up my money for."

"And what is that?" asked Sesshomaru, Souta ran to his closet and pulled out a large box that said 'Kuroshitsuji Cosplay' on the side. He opened the box before pulling out a long red wig with a matching hair net.

"And who is that for?" asked Reno, Souta smiled before saying. "Reno let Jakotsu go for a moment. Jakotsu can you sit down?"

Reno sighed before letting go of Jakotsu's hair, Jakotsu in turn decided to grab Hojo and sit down. Souta rolled his eyes before rushing into the bathroom and came out with a hair tie and a brush. He took out the hair decoration and set it on his desk before taking down Jakotsu hair before brushing it. Jakotsu yelped at ever tangle, Souta looked at him and asked. "Do you not brush you hair with your fingers at all?"

"I don't have time to brush my hair with a comb or with my fingers," pouted Jakotsu, Souta sighed before getting out all the tangles before brushing Jakotsu hair back into a ponytail. He tied Jakotsu's hair up before gathering all the hair into the hair net. Once all of Jakotsu's hair was covered Souta put the wig on him, Reno looked in the box to see wigs on mannequin heads. Souta rushed back over to the box and gently removed the wig on the mannequin heads before pulling out a costume that was mostly red, red glasses, and some pointed teeth.

"Wow," said Reno, Souta walked back over to Jakotsu and said. "Please put these on, if you need help just ask me."

"Alright," said Jakotsu, Souta ran back over to the box, pulling out a costume and finding a wig to match it. He took it over to Sesshomaru who was about to refuse but one look at Rin changed his mind.

Once Souta was finished handing out the costumes and everyone got changed into them, Souta had to help everyone who was from the Feudal Era with their costumes. He stood back also wearing a costume admired his work, suddenly he heard the door open and someone who sounded similar to Hojo saying. "Pardon the intrusion but is Kagome-san home?"

"No she went with mom and gramps to Okinawa," said Souta walking downstairs coming face to face with Akitoki's descendant Hojo. The others followed thankfully in disguise and stared in amazement at the resemblance. Jakotsu leapt towards the other Hojo only to be grabbed by Sesshomaru by the hair once more.

"Oh," said the younger Hojo before brightening when he saw what they were wearing. "Nice costumes. Well will you give this to Kagome when she gets back, see ya. Have a nice day!"

"Bye!" said Souta waving before shutting the door, he looked back at Jakotsu who was now pouting. "Now we can have fun,. But Jakotsu why did Naraku kidnap my sister, Inuyasha, and the one they call Sango?"

"To hunt the shard of course," said Jakotsu looking at his gloved hands. "Since Kouga-kun was obviously in love with that woman you call your sister Naraku thought that Kagome would get them easier. Sango still needs work since her spirit is strong and Inuyasha just needed a little provoking in order to get him under control. There is only one thing Naraku didn't do, he couldn't get inside of their minds and find out about this place. If he could he would just send Kagome down the MMMPH!"

Sesshomaru covered Jakotsu's mouth before he could say anything more, Souta looked outside and saw a Saimyosho flying there. It began to fly towards the well only to be shot down by Yazoo.

-In the past-

Naraku growled, the Saimyosho he had follow Jakotsu still hasn't returned and Kana couldn't get in contact with it. He stood up and began to pace back and forth, suddenly everything went cold. A presence filled the entire room causing Naraku to choke, the first thing he saw was long silver hair and bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" chocked Naraku, the man looked at him before crouching to eye level and said. "Your new master."

"I serve no one," snarled Naraku, the man grabbed Naraku by the neck and lifted him off the floor saying. "You will serve me."

Naraku's vision began to fade, the man smirked as he saw the half demon's eyes close.

"Yes sleep," commanded the man as Naraku's eyes closed and the man dropped him. "And I will become your master, but I will torture you until you break."

The man picked Naraku up bridle style as a one black angel wing shot out and he broke through the wall. Kana walked in with a blank look before sending a horde of Saimyosho after him.

-In the future-

Kadaj stiffened before looking towards the well, Yazoo and Loz had the same reaction, Souta looked at Kadaj and asked. "Is something the matter?"

"He's here," said Kadaj, Reno froze and said. "Souta we have to leave now."

"Why?" asked Souta, Kadaj put a hand over his mouth and said. "We'll bring your things we just need to leave now."

"Alright," said Souta, Sesshomaru and Jakotsu was sent upstairs to retrieve the boxes. Reno opened a cupboard and began to pull out all of the instant ramen and other dry foods. Once Sesshomaru and Jakotsu was back, Jakotsu having removed the wig had his hair back into his original style but still wore the costume. Kadaj's hand shot out and he began to chant, the air began warp. Souta ran around and removed the wig and hair nets, and placed them into the boxes before removing the clothes. He placed all the clothes in one box with all the accessories and wigs.

"Easier to carry just on box," said Souta, Kadaj nodded before allowing the group to enter the portal before entering it himself. As the sky grew dark outside of the house the portal closed.

Souta, who had closed his eyes during the trip through the portal, opened his eyes to see a dark forest.

"Where are we?" asked Shippo looking around, Souta shrugged before climbing a tree to the top and peered out.

"It's a good thing I let you keep the costumes on," said Souta looking around, until his eyes fell on a mansion. He climbed down the tree and faced the group saying. "I think we should leave this area."

"Why?" asked Jakotsu, Souta looked at him and asked. "Do you remember the book I was reading before we left?"

"The one with many pictures?" asked Jakotsu, Souta nodded. "Yeah."

"Well we're in that world," said Souta, Jakotsu raised his eyebrow and asked. "What is the chance that we will meet up with those characters?"

"Very high," said Reno staring in the direction towards the mansion, Souta turned around to see a tall man with black hair and red eyes.

"Oh crap," said Souta, the others silently agreeing with him.

End of part 1 hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
